Un cerezo con los espíritus
by Clow Riusaky
Summary: Solo dire que es un Crossover de CCSSK
1. Llegada a un nuevo mundo

Capitulo 1  
La llegada a un mundo  
Hola, no me pregunte de donde saque la idea pero a mi me gusto, una mezcla  
de CCS/SK, bueno, solo diré que la historia empieza dos años después de la  
captura de Vacío, Shaoran y Eriol regresaron a Tomoeda (no se porque los  
puse pero algunas veces yo no controlo mi mente) espero que les guste,  
ahora vamos con la historia.  
  
En el parque del Rey Pingüino, la calma reinaba, las estrellas estaban en  
su punto mas brillante, acompañadas por una luna plateada, todo parecía  
indicar que era una noche calmada, pero...--¡Atrápalo con tus cadenas de  
justicia! ¡Viento!- se pudo escuchar entre los árboles, de ellos salio una  
sombra saltando por toda partes seguido por una especia de espíritu de  
mujer, detrás de ellos, un majestuoso León sin melena, con alas, en su lomo  
llevando consigo a una muchacha de cabellos largos y negros que filmaba a  
otra muchacha que tenía unas alas de color rosa, llevaba alguna especie de  
traje muy estrafalario, sus cabellos le llegaba a la mitad de su espalda,  
eran de color castaño, sus ojos, era de color esmeralda, un poco mas atrás  
les seguían un ángel de largos cabellos plateados, su rostro mostraba mucha  
seriedad, a su lado otra especie de ángel le acompañaba pero llevaba una  
par de alas de mariposa y sus cabellos era de un color rubí oscuro (llevo  
tiempo sin ver la serie y no me acuerdo como era el color de cabello de  
Ruby Moon) muy de cerca les seguía una pantera con alas de mariposa, en su  
lomo transportaba a dos jóvenes, uno llevaba un traje estilo chino de color  
verde y una espada, el otro traía unas extrañas ropas (realmente no se como  
clasificar la vestimenta de Eriol) y portaba un gran báculo dorado con un  
gran sol en la punta.  
--Al fin el dueño de esa presencia hace su aparición- Dijo la reencarnación  
del mago mas grande de los tiempos -Es verdad, ¿Pero porque nos ha atacado  
estas dos últimos meses?- pregunto el joven Chino -Eso ya lo sabremos- dijo  
Spinel Sun. Mientras un poco más delante de ellos, la Carta Viento no pudo  
atrapar a la sombra, la cual se detuvo sobre la corona del gigantesco  
pingüino -Se detuvo, es tu oportunidad Sakura- dijo Kerberos -Si, Carta  
mágica, detén a este ser con tu calor ¡Fuego!- la Maestra de Cartas levanta  
su Báculo e invoca al Fuego, la criatura mágica toma forma y se dirige a la  
sombra, encerrándola en una esfera -Si lo logre- dijo Sakura feliz, pero la  
bola de fuego se expande para después desaparecer, la sombra levanta un  
poco su cabeza para después dar un gran salto, hacía la maestra de la  
cartas, --¡Cuidado Sakura!- grito Tomoyo al ver la sombra acercarse a su  
amiga, pero unos cristales lo detienen, obligándolo a retroceder, los dos  
ángeles habían atacado simultáneamente, uno por defender a su ama y la otra  
por ordenes de su creador, --¿Se encuentra bien ama?- pregunto Yue. -Si,  
muchas gracias Yue- dijo Sakura, --Otra vez empezó a moverse- dijo Eriol  
que ya estaba con el grupo y ver a la sombra alejarse de ellos.  
Ya había seguido por casi toda Tomoeda a esa extraña sombra, llegando a un  
cementerio, esta se detuvo cerca de un árbol de cerezos, el grupo de  
hechiceros se detuvieron un poco alejados, esperando algún movimiento de su  
adversario pero no esperaban lo que vendría ahora. La sombra levanto su  
brazo derecho, parte de su mano empezó a crecer, para convertirse en una  
Hoz, la Hoz era tan grande, incluso mas que el báculo de Eriol, la filada  
cuchilla resplandecía con el brillo de la luna, los presentes estaban  
asombrados por lo que vieron pero trataron de ponerse en defensiva pero no  
lo lograron, la sombra se abalanzo contra Yue, dándole un golpe en el  
estomago, sacándole el aire, para después darle una patada mandándolo  
contra unas lapidas, Ruby Moon al ver que la sombra se dirigía hacía ella,  
ataco con sus cristales, pero la sombra los esquivaba fácilmente, cuando  
estuvo lo suficiente cerca, de su espalda salieron un par de alas negras,  
la sombra estiro sus alas, de las cuales varias plumas cayeron para  
dirigirse contra Ruby Moon esta trato de detenerla, pero no pudo y muchas  
de ellas le dieron, las plumas parecían navajas muy afiladas, porque a los  
pocos segundos, el ángel de alas de mariposa estaba llena de cortaduras,  
algunas partes de su traje estaban rotas, cuando trato de contra atacar, la  
sombra estaba detrás de ella, dándole una fuerte patada en la espalda,  
mandándola contra el suelo.  
La sombra descendió, giro un poco su cabeza para ver que los dos guardianes  
con forma felina estaban ya en tierra firme, haciendo que sus "pasajeros"  
se bajaran, --Esa cosa es muy fuerte, en unos segundos ya dejo mal heridos  
a Yue y a Ruby Moon- dijo Spinel Sun -Nosotros lo distraeremos mientras  
tratan de acercarse lo suficiente para vencerlo- dijo Kerberos para empezar  
a volar, seguido de Spinel Sun -Mejor vamos ya, tal vez sea nuestra mejor  
oportunidad de vencerlo- dijo Shaoran, la reencarnación de Clow y la  
maestra de cartas asintieron -Tomoyo, será mejor que te quedes aquí- dijo  
Sakura a su amiga de la infancia, --Ok pero ten mucho cuidado Sakura- dijo  
Tomoyo con algo de preocupación -Ya veras que si- dijo Sakura con una  
sonrisa, para luego seguir a los dos hechiceros que se le habían  
adelantado. Mientras esto ocurría, la sombra esquivaba con facilidad los  
ataques de los dos guardianes felinos, algunas veces los detenía al girar  
su Hoz, era muy rápido pero por un descuido recibió el fuego de Kerberos,  
Spinel Sun lanzo de nuevo su ataque cuando la sombra bajo la guardia al  
recibir el ataque del guardián del sol, el ataque de la pantera le dio en  
la espalda, para después empezar a caer --¡¡Ahora!!- gritaron al mismo  
tiempo los guardianes, --¡Dios del Trueno ven!- Shaoran invoca uno de sus  
mejores hechizos, el ataque mágico de electricidad se dirigió a la sombra  
dándole, el báculo de Eriol empezó a brillar de un color rojo, de la punta  
varios rayos se dirigían y dándole a la sombra, esta parecería inconsciente  
y empezaba a caer -Sakura tu turno- dijo Shaoran -Si- la maestra de las  
cartas saco una de su bolsillo lanzándola sobre ella y levantando su báculo  
-Carta mágica, detén a este ser de oscuridad ¡¡Luz!!- de la carta sale la  
forma de una mujer de cabello claro y largo para después convertirse en  
varias líneas de luz, las cuales apresan a la sombra, los hechiceros,  
Tomoyo y los cuatro guardianes (los ángeles apoyados sobre los guardianes  
felinos) se acercaban más a la sombra -Parece que se acabo- dijo Tomoyo  
-Ahora lo que falta es averiguar que es o si lo mando alguien- dijo Shaoran  
con su actitud fría --¿Realmente crees que alguien lo mando?- pregunto  
Sakura -Puede ser, hay muchos hechiceros que pudieron mandarlo- comento  
Eriol -Si, hay muchos, pero nadie me mando- todos voltearon para ver la  
sombra, aun estaba en la misma posición, pero las líneas de luz se  
rompieron liberándose, todos los presente se sorprendieron y no pudieron  
evitar lo que vino, con una increíble velocidad la sombra se lanzo contra  
Sakura, dándole un fuerte golpe en estomago, dejándola inconsciente para  
después elevarse en el aire --¡¡Sakura!!- gritaron Shaoran, Tomoyo y  
Kerberos al mismo tiempo, pero cuando trataron de hacer algo, miles de  
plumas eran lanzadas contra ellos lastimándolos (menos a Tomoyo que fue  
protegida por Eriol) la sombra se elevaba más y más hasta llegar sobre la  
nubes -Estuve observándolos, probándolas, todos son poderosos, pero tu,  
eres la más poderosa de este grupo, así que.-- la sombra levanta a Sakura  
sobre el para después. --¡Así que nos veremos en otro mundo!-- .grito la  
sombra lanzando a Sakura contra el suelo, todos estaban asombrados de lo  
que veían pero lo que paso nadie lo esperaba, antes de que Sakura llegara  
al suelo, un gran agujero blanco se abrió, la inconsciente Maestra de las  
Cartas entro en el portal, el cual desapareció inmediatamente, al igual que  
la sombra. Un silencio se apodero del lugar, Shaoran dio unos pasos para  
después caer de rodillas -Sakura- susurro Tomoyo con lagrimas en sus ojos  
-No. esto no esta pasando. ¡¡¡¡SAKURA!!!!- grito el joven chino.  
***  
En otra parte del Japón, en Fumbari, en un cementerio, dos jóvenes  
reparaban una lapida, uno de ellos era muy pequeño, su cabello era de color  
arena, llevaba puesto un uniforme, una camisa blanca con un pantalón verde  
oscuro, tenía algunas vendas y un ojo morado, el otro, mucho mas alto que  
el primero, llevaba puesto la misma vestimenta, pero tenía la camisa  
desabotonada, llevaba un collar con tres piedras oscura en formas de uñas  
de garra, traía unos audífonos de color naranja, su cabello, de color  
marrón oscuro, sus ojos de un negro profundo, en su rostro tenía una  
sonrisa -Bueno, es mejor regresar a nuestras casas- dijo el pequeño -Si  
hasta mañana Manta- se despidió el joven de los audífonos -Hasta mañana Yoh-  
se despedía Manta alejándose del lugar, pero se detuvo al ver a su amigo  
mirando al cielo con el rostro serio --¿Qué pasa Yoh?- pregunto Manta -No  
lo se, pero.-- antes de que el joven de mirada despreocupada continuara su  
frase, del cielo se abrió un portal, de este algo salio y caía a gran  
velocidad --¿Qué es eso?- pregunto asombrado Manta pero Yoh no le hizo caso  
y empezó a correr --¡Yoh! ¿Adonde vas?- pregunto Manta -¡A salvarla!- grito  
Yoh --¿Salvarla?- pregunto Manta  
Yoh corría lo más rápido que sus pies podían darle pero parecía que no  
lograría llegar pero, de las sombras salió algo, saltando y atrapándola,  
Yoh se detuvo, la luz de la luna hacía que se pudiera ver todo mejor, era  
un espíritu, eso no había duda, pero tenía alas de ángel, pero de color  
negro, su cabello, largo hasta su espalda y de un color gris claro, sus  
ropas oscuras como la misma noche sin luna, sostenía a la joven, la luz de  
luna le pegaba dándole a su piel un toque de palidez, su cabello, cae como  
una cascada, brillando gracias a la luz de la luna, haciendo que el joven  
shaman se quedara asombrado por la escena, el espíritu (que miraba  
fijamente a la joven en sus brazos) levanto su cabeza, sus ojos de un color  
fuego, un fuego del mismo infierno miraba a Yoh.  
***  
Oscuridad, era todo lo que veía Sakura, poco a poco los colores y luces  
empezaron a aparecer -Donde. ¿Dónde estoy?- dijo Sakura, poco a poco pudo  
ver mejor, noto que estaba en una habitación, se trato de levantar, pero un  
dolor en su estomago lo evito, los recuerdos de la pelea vinieron poco a  
poco, miro todo a su alrededor, era una habitación muy simple, en la puerta  
descansaba un joven de su edad, --Veo que ya despertaste- Al escuchar una  
voz a su lado se volteo lentamente, lo que vio la dejo pálida y con los  
ojos muy abiertos, el mismo espíritu que la había salvado, estaba a su lado  
y muy cerca de ella -Un.un. ¡¡¡FANTASMA!!!- grito asustada y levantándose  
rápidamente del futón pero se cayo, el movimiento hizo que el dolor de su  
estomago volviera -Mejor que sigas acostada, aun no te recuperas de ese  
golpe- dijo otra voz detrás de ella, Sakura volteo para encontrarse a Yoh  
sonriéndole tranquilamente -Este espíritu te salvo de una muerte segura,  
además, los espíritus no son malos, bueno algunos si lo son pero son pocos-  
Sakura, asintió aun así. --¿Quién. quién eres tu?- pregunto Sakura -Perdón  
por no presentarme, mi nombre es Yoh Asakura y el es, pues. -- Yoh no  
continuo porque ni siquiera sabía el nombre del espíritu -Mi nombre es Yami  
¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña?- pregunto el espíritu -Mi. mi nombre es Sakura  
Kinomoto ¿En donde me encuentro?- pregunto Sakura -Estas en mi casa,  
realmente es una pensión pero mi familia la compro para que pudiera vivir  
aquí en Fumbari- respondió Yoh --¡¿QUE?! ¿Estoy en Fumbari? ¿Cómo es que  
llegue?- pregunto asombrada -Pues veras, anoche fui con un amigo mío al  
cementerio de la ciudad para arreglar un problema, después de resolverlo,  
estábamos a punto de irnos, cuando sentí algo y pues, del cielo se abrió  
una especie de portal y de el saliste tu, trate de rescatarte pero, era  
imposible que llegara y fue cuando que Yami salio y te rescato- explico Yoh  
--¿Qué es lo ultimo que recuerda Sakura?-pregunto Yami -Pues, yo. -- Sakura  
no estaba de segura de poder responderle a esas personas que apenas conocía  
-Si no lo quieres decir, no lo hagas, nosotros esperaremos hasta que creas  
que es el momento que puedas decírnoslos- dijo Yoh con su sonrisa, Sakura  
miro fijamente a Yoh y sonrío --. estaba con mis amigos, seguíamos a una  
extraña sombra, despedía un gran poder mágico, era igual a uno que nos  
había atacado por dos meses, lo seguimos hasta un cementerio, allí nos  
ataco en serio y cuando pensábamos de que la habíamos vencido me ataco y me  
dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago y pues.- Sakura se detuvo un momento  
para recordar lo que paso -No fue un solo golpe, cuando el joven Yoh te  
trajo aquí te revise, tenías muchas marcas de golpes, uno en el estomago,  
dos en la pierna izquierda, uno en la espalda y otro en el cuello, sea lo  
que te ataco fue muy rápido- dijo seriamente Yami -¿Recuerdas algo más  
Sakura?- pregunto Yoh -Pues. solo unas palabras, que nos veremos en otro  
mundo nada más.¡Oh Dios!- grito Sakura --¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Yoh -Mis  
amigos deben estar muy preocupados, mejor los llamo para avisarles que  
estoy bien- Sakura saco su teléfono, el mismo que Tomoyo le había regalado  
hace tiempo, empezó a marcar el número, espero unos minutos hasta que dejo  
de repicar -Lo sentimos, el número que usted marco no esta registrado-  
Sakura, bajo el teléfono -Creo que me equivoque, lo intentare de nuevo-  
dijo una vez mas marco el mismo número pero le salio el mismo mensaje,  
intento el de Shaoran pero igual y por ultimo marco el de su casa -Buenos  
Días, residencia Ishikaba, ¿Qué desea?- se escucho la voz de una mujer,  
Sakura bajo lentamente el teléfono y colgó, Yami e Yoh miraban a Sakura,  
sus cabellos ocultaban sus ojos, las ultimas palabras que escucho se  
repetían una y otra vez -Realmente.-- empezó a decir, el Shaman y espíritu  
miraban a la Maestra de cartas -Realmente estoy en otro mundo, en otra  
dimensión- levanto su cabeza y en sus ojos caían lagrimas, Yoh puso su mano  
en el hombro de Sakura, ella volteo un poco su cabeza para después  
abrazarlo y empezar a llorar, al principio Yoh se quedo quieto pero abrazo  
a Sakura y acaricio su espalda, tratando de que se calmara -No te  
preocupes. Todo va a salir bien, ya veras que pronto volverás a tu mundo,  
con tus amigos- Sakura levanto su rostro y miro fijamente a Yoh, este  
sonreía, Sakura sonrío para después separarse de el y quitarse las lagrimas  
-Mientras tanto puedes quedarte a vivir aquí- dijo Yoh -¿Puedo? Es que. no  
quiero ser una molestia- dijo Sakura -No te preocupes, como dije esto es  
una pensión y hay muchas habitaciones así que no te preocupes jijiji-  
sonrío Yoh.  
***  
--Hola, hay alguien en Casa- Pregunto Manta entrando a la pensión -Buenos  
días- Saludo Sakura saliendo de la nada (así lo vio Manta porque se llevo  
un buen susto) -Eh. Buenos días, disculpe pero, ¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto  
Manta -Perdona por no presentarme, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto- se  
presento Sakura -Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Manta Oyamada, disculpa ¿Se  
encuentra Yoh?- pregunto Manta -Si, esta en el jardín- respondió Sakura,  
Manta le dio las gracias y fue al jardín -Hola Manta- saludo Yoh al ver a  
su amigo -Hola Yoh vine a ver que te había paso ¿Por qué no viniste a clase  
y quién es esa chica?- pregunto Manta -Pues ¿Recuerdas lo de ayer en la  
noche?- pregunto Yoh, Manta asintió -Pues, ella fue lo que cayo,  
inmediatamente la traje aquí, el espíritu que la salvo me ayudo a curarla y  
la cuidamos toda la noche y despertó hace poco -Ya veo, pero ¿Por qué salio  
de ese portal?- pregunto Manta -Yo no puedo responderte eso Manta, ella  
debe hacerlo, cuando ella.-- pero Yoh no continuo hablando por el grito de  
Sakura --¡AAAAAHHHHHHHH!- Yoh y Manta corrieron a la cocina, de donde  
provino el grito, en el piso se encontraba algunos vasos rotos y una Sakura  
algo pálida, --Ya no te preocupes Sakura, ya les advertid que si lo hacían  
de nuevo lo pagarían- dijo Yami tratando de calmarla --¿Qué paso aquí?-  
pregunto Yoh -Es que. quería prepararles algo de Té, cuando de pronto  
salieron unos fantasmas, cuatro en total, parecían una pareja y dos niños-  
explico Sakura -Pues si, eran los antiguos dueños de este lugar, murieron  
trágicamente aquí, ¿Quieren que les cuenta?- pregunto Yoh, --¡No, no  
gracias, será otro día!- respondieron al mismo tiempo Sakura y Manta.  
--¡¡¿¿Entonces utilizas magia y vienes de otra dimensión??!!- Pregunto  
asombrado el pequeño Manta -Si, pero. no se como podré volver, ninguna de  
mis cartas tiene el poder de abrir un portal- dijo tristemente Sakura  
viendo sus cartas -No te pongas triste Sakura, te prometo que te ayudare-  
dijo Yami en su forma chibi (ya saben, cuando Amidamaru y los demás  
espíritus toman la forma de una esfera, la de Yami es de un color negro y  
tiene un par de alitas pero sus ojos siguen siendo iguales) -Muchas gracias  
Yami, eres muy lindo- dijo Sakura acercando su mano y acariciándolo -Bueno,  
yo tengo que ir a un lugar ¿Me acompañan?- pregunto Yoh -Yo voy contigo -  
respondió Manta -Yo me quedo- respondió Sakura, Yoh y Manta se levanta y se  
despiden de Sakura, ella se despide, cuando ve que los dos se van ella mira  
al cielo y su mirara se llena de tristeza -Shaoran, como deseo que estés  
con migo en estos momentos- dijo Sakura.  
Ya era algo tarde y los dos amigos no volvían, Sakura había salido un  
momento, faltaban algunos víveres, como tenía algo de dinero salio, pero  
primero utilizo la carta Creativa para crear algo de ropa, el sol se  
ocultaba, el cielo tomaba los colores del atardecer, las parejas paseaban  
disfrutando del lindo espectáculo, Sakura sentía tristeza al ver eso. No  
tardo en encontrar un lugar abierto y compro lo que faltaba, cuando estaba  
a punto de volver, varios hombres salieron de un callejón -Hola pequeña  
¿Por qué tan sola?-pregunto uno de los tipos con una sonrisa nada  
agradable, nada de ellos parecía agradable, Sakura dio un paso hacía atrás  
-Perdón, pero solo quiero volver a casa- dijo Sakura viendo como esos  
sujetos empezaron a rodearla --Porque tanta prisa, quédate con nosotros y  
nos divertirnos mucho- dijo el que parecía el líder con una sonrisa sádica,  
uno de los sujetos trato de atrapar a Sakura pero esta se movió más rápido  
que el y pudo correr para tratar de alejarse de ellos, pero los tipos la  
seguían y pronto la alcanzarían 'Porque deje mis cartas, que alguien me  
ayuden' pensó Sakura corriendo. La Maestra de Cartas seguía corriendo y por  
el miedo no noto que entro en un callejo sin salida -Oh no ¿Ahora que haré?-  
se pregunto --¡Sakura!- la mencionad levanto su cabeza, para ver que Yami  
llegaba --¡Yami! ¿Cómo?- pregunto Sakura, --Sentí que te aura cambiaba  
rápidamente y vine aquí ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el espíritu -Unos sujetos me  
persiguen hay que salir rápido de aquí- dijo Sakura dándose la media vuelta  
pero. --Entro aquí, ahora la tenemos- se escucho uno de los sujetos -Si  
tuviera mis cartas- dijo Sakura -Sakura hay una formar de salir de esta  
situación, pero no se si puedas lograrlo- dijo Yami -Solo hay una forma de  
averiguarlo- dijo Sakura volteándose y mirando fijamente a Yami.  
--Por fin te alcanzamos chiquilla- dijo el líder seguido por sus hombres,  
Sakura estaba parada frente a ellos con la cabeza inclinada, sostenía entre  
sus manos una larga vara de metal -Mira eso, piensa que se puede defender  
con eso- dijo uno de los sujetos sacando un cuchillo, sus demás compañeros  
sacaron sus respetivas armas -Pequeña, no te resistas, ya veras que lo  
disfrutaras- dijo el líder con su sonrisa, Sakura en respuesta, apunta con  
la vara al líder -Ven por mí, si te atreves- dijo Sakura levantado su  
cabeza, en sus ojos, el miedo había desaparecido, para ser sustituidos por  
una mirada fría, sin sentimientos. El líder sonrío -Como tú lo quieras  
pequeña ¡¡Tráiganmela!!- grito el Líder, dos de los tipos se lanzaron  
contra Sakura, pero de un rápido movimiento, la Maestra de las Cartas los  
dejo inconscientes, los demás al ver esto se asustaron --¿Qué esperan por  
traerla? Somos más que ella, no podrá contra todos nosotros- dijo el líder,  
el grupo asintió y todos se lanzaron contra Sakura, esta sonrío, los tipos  
se lanzan contra Sakura, esta los mira y por unos segundos Yami aparece  
detrás de ella sonriendo al igual que la Maestra de Cartas.  
Afueras del callejón, las personas paseaban o eso hacía hasta que varios  
tipos salieron de allí volando, los mismos sujetos que persiguieron a  
Sakura estaban muy mal heridos, los que podían levantarse ayudaban a sus  
amigos, el líder fue el ultimo en ser lanzado de allí, para caer justo en  
una tienda, claro, por la vidriera, activando la alarma contra robos,  
cuando trato de levantarse, frente a el, Sakura le apuntaba con la vara,  
como si fuera a travesarlo -Más te vale no volver a hacer lo mismo, porque  
te juro que no tendré piedad- dijo Sakura, el sujeto solo asintió, Sakura  
bajo su "arma" y se fue, la policía llego minutos después, arrestando a los  
sujetos, ya que ha habido muchas quejas y reportes de varias personas sobre  
ellos.  
Sakura ya se encontraba lejos de aquel lugar, se apoyo en una pared  
mientras de su pecho salía Yami -Lo lograste Sakura- dijo Yami sonriendo --  
¿Qué. fue eso?- pregunto Sakura respirando agitadamente, se sentía muy  
cansada -Eso fue la Posesión de Almas, es cuando un Shaman lleva dos almas  
en su cuerpo, la une con la de su espíritu que lo acompaña, así las  
habilidades, destrezas de ese espíritu puede ser utilizadas por el Shaman-  
explico Yami -Entonces, ¿dices que yo puedo ser un Shaman?- pregunto Sakura  
recuperándose -No, digo que eres un Shaman, se que cada 500 años todos los  
Shamanes se reúnen para una gran batalla pero no estoy seguro, deberíamos  
preguntarle al joven Yoh- sugirió Yami -Pero no se a donde fue- dijo Sakura  
-Creo que el joven Yoh menciono que iría al cementerio de la ciudad- dijo  
Yami -Pues, vamos allá, creo que tendrás que guiarme, no conozco muy bien  
esta ciudad- dijo Sakura, --Por eso no se preocupe ama Sakura- dijo Yami,  
empezando a moverse --¿Ama?- se pregunto Sakura para después negar con la  
cabeza y seguir a Yami.  
--Aquí es ama Sakura- dijo Yami en la entrada de un cementerio -Ya te dije  
que dejes de llamarme ama- dijo Sakura -Lo siento pero usted se a  
convertido en un Shaman y yo soy su espíritu acompañante tengo que  
demostrarle respeto- dijo Yami -Pero yo no se mucho sobre los Shamanes,  
además, no me gusta que me digan ama, yo te prefiero como un amigo- dijo  
Sakura, Yami miraba fijamente a los verdes ojos de Sakura para después  
sonreír -Como tu prefieras, Sakura- dijo Yami, Sakura sonrío. Cuando  
estaban a punto de entrar, de una colina sale una columna de luz --¿Qué es  
eso?- pregunto asombrada Sakura -Esa columna significa que algún espíritu a  
conseguido terminar lo que lo retenía en este mundo y puede conseguir el  
descanso eterno- explico Yami -Vamos a ver, tal vez Yoh y Manta estén allí-  
dijo Sakura empezando a correr -¡Espérame Sakura!- grito Yami, siguiendo a  
la Maestra de Cartas, Sakura estaba muy cerca, ya subía la escalinata pero  
se detuvo al ver algo --¡¡¡Yoh, Manta!!!- grito Sakura --¿Qué pasa Sakura?-  
pregunto Yami --¡¡Rápido Yami, la Posesión de Almas!!- dijo Sakura, Yami no  
entendía nada pero asintió --¡Yami, concédeme tu alma!- dijo Sakura, El  
cuerpo de Yami se volvió totalmente oscuro para después volverse en una  
especie de ráfaga de viento, Sakura estiro su brazo sobre ella, en su palma  
aparece Yami en su forma chibi, Sakura baja su brazo y la acerca a su pecho  
--¡Fusión de Almas!- Sakura introdujo a Yami en su cuerpo, levanto su  
cabeza, su mirada se había vuelto a poner fría.  
--Ahora pagaras por lo que me hiciste- Dijo un hombre, de vestimenta  
pasada, su cabello de color negro, al estilo muy exagerado de Elvis Presvil  
pero cortado frontalmente, llevaba una espada de madera, Manta estaba  
inconciente, Yoh estaba cubriéndolo con su espalda, estaba algo herido,  
cuando el sujeto estaba a punto de darle el golpe de gracia, Yoh escucho  
algo --¡¡Amo Yoh!!- el espíritu de un samurai descendía rápidamente para  
llegar a donde estaba el joven Shaman, introduciéndose en su cuerpo, pero  
el golpe no fue detenido por el sino por Sakura --¡Sakura!- dijo  
impresionado Yoh, Sakura estaba frente del hombre, detuvo su espada con una  
vara de madera que encontró --¡Pero que hermosa!- dijo el sujeto con ojos  
de corazón -Lastimaste a mis amigos, no te lo voy a perdonar- dijo Sakura,  
empujándolo con la vara para que retrocediera, el tipo, aun "Hipnotizado"  
por haber visto a Sakura casi se cae pero se recupero rápidamente para  
detener un golpe directo a su cabeza, Sakura había saltado pero el había  
detenido su golpe con su espada, Sakura se impulso con la vara para caer un  
poco alejado de el, pero callo de rodillas, apoyándose con la vara -Siento.  
mi cuerpo. muy pesado ¿Por qué?- se pregunto Sakura -Como no has realizado  
un entrenamiento bien adecuado tu cuerpo no puede aguantar por mucho tiempo  
llevar dos almas y como esta es la segunda vez que realizas la Posesión de  
Almas tu cuerpo se debilito mucho, sino nos detenemos puede ocurrirte algo-  
dijo Yami preocupado -Si. nos detenemos. este sujeto nos. lastimare. no te  
preocupes. pase lo que pase. todo estará bien- dijo Sakura lanzándose al  
ataque, El sujeto detenía los ataques de Sakura, esta se movía con torpeza  
y algo de lentitud --¿Cómo te llamas preciosura?-pregunto el sujeto -Jamás  
le digo mi nombre a extraños- dijo Sakura deteniendo uno de los ataques del  
sujeto -Pues, yo soy Ryu con Espada de Madera- se presento -Yo soy Sakura  
Kinomoto- dijo Sakura.  
De un descuido Ryu le dio a Sakura, esta casi se cae pero se sostuvo  
apoyándose en el árbol -Ya. no puedo. más- dijo Sakura cuando Yami sale de  
su pecho --¡¡Sakura!!- dijo Yami preocupado -Fue un gran combate pequeña  
Sakura pero interrumpiste mi venganza así que, esto me dolerá más a mí que  
a ti- dijo Ryu levantando su espada para bajarla rápidamente hacía Sakura  
pero, fue detenido por Yoh --¡No permitiré que la lastimes!- dijo Yoh, el  
cual detuvo el ataque de Ryu -Me había olvidado de ti, pero gracias por  
recodarme que tengo que acabar con tigo- dijo Ryu -Pues no será hoy- dijo  
moviendo la espada de Ryu a un lado con tal fuerza que hizo que el  
motociclista fuera contra el árbol y quedara inconsciente --¿Estas bien  
Sakura?- pregunto Yoh ofreciéndole su mano a Sakura para que se levantara  
-Si, un poco cansada pero estoy bien- dijo Sakura levantándose -Así que tu  
eres el legendario samurai Amidamaru. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Yami- se  
presento el espíritu alado -El gusto es mío- dijo Amidamaru --¿Qué paso?-  
pregunto Manta levantándose, Yoh y Sakura solo sonrieron.  
***  
--Yoh, no tienes que hacerlo, puedo caminar- Dijo Sakura sobre la espalda  
de Yoh, este no dejo que Sakura caminara, aun estaba débil, además, hace  
tres cuadras ella trato de caminar pero casi se cae si no fuera por Yoh -No  
te preocupes Sakura, recuerda que hiciste la Posesión de Almas, dos veces y  
no tienes ningún entrenamiento, me sorprendes que no te hayas desmayado-  
dijo Yoh, durante varios minutos ninguno de los dos hablo -Yoh- dijo Sakura  
--¿Si?- pregunto el Shaman -Me puedes hablar más sobre los Shamanes- pidió  
Sakura -Bueno, los Shamanes somos el vinculo que une este mundo con el más  
allá, un Shaman debe buscar a un espíritu fuerte para que lo ayude y. --Yoh  
iba a continuar pero Sakura se había quedado dormida, el Shaman sonrío  
"Espero que pronto ella vuelva a su mundo, seguro sus familiares y amigos  
están muy preocupados además, espero que no se meta más en esto, si pudo  
hacer la Posesión de Almas sin entrenamiento, muchos Shamanes querrán  
eliminarla" pensó Yoh preocupado.  
  
Este es el fin del primer capitulo, ya saben, dejen Rewies y denme sus  
opiniones, adiós 


	2. Entrenamiento, recuerdos y enfrentamient...

Capitulo 2  
Entrenamiento, recuerdos y enfrentamiento  
  
En el primer capitulo Sakura es enviada a otro mundo, allí conoce a Yoh y a un espíritu llamado Yami, realiza la Posesión de Alma y ahora veremos que pasara con la Maestra de Cartas.  
  
La mañana llegaba a la pensión Asakura, Sakura dormía placidamente, claro, no por mucho tiempo -Sakura, Sakura despierta- decía Yami -Cinco minutos más- pidió Sakura aun dormía -Vamos Sakura, levántate, hoy tenemos un día muy atareado- dijo Yami -Ya voy, ya voy- dijo Sakura levantándose, al abrir sus ojos enfrente de ella estaba Yami en su forma chibi, muy cerca de ella --¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!!- grito asustada --¿Por qué gritas?-pregunto Yami tapándose sus oídos (cuales oídos) con sus alas -Lo siento, es que, aun no estoy acostumbrada a esto- dijo levantándose y guardando el futón --¿Qué paso? ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Yoh entrando a la habitación -Si, estoy bien, solamente me asuste- dijo Sakura -bueno. [Bostezo]. yo volveré a dormir- dijo Yoh cerrando la puerta -dormir- repitió Sakura cerrando sus ojos esmeralda -Ah no, tu y yo vamos a entrenar- dijo Yami seriamente -- ¿Entrenar? ¿Entrenar para que?- pregunto Sakura --¡Como que para que! Tendrás tu entrenamiento de Shaman- dijo Yami -Pero Yami, no necesito eso, solo hicimos la Posesión de Almas para defenderme y tratar de salvar a Yoh y Manta dudo que tenga que hacerlo de nuevo- dijo Sakura -No Sakura, te equivocas, al hacer la Posesión de Almas te uniste al mundo de los Shamanes, y puede ser que algún Shaman venga para atacarte- dijo Yami seriamente -Pero ¿Por qué?- pregunto Sakura -Porque te verán como un rival más, Al hacer esa Posesión, sin recibir ningún entrenamiento previo, eso quiere decir que si recibes uno, serás un rival muy difícil de vencer- explico Yami -Un rival ¿Un rival para que?- pregunto Sakura -Para el Torneo de Shamanes, ayer en la noche me puse a investigar, como te dije, cada 500 años los Shamanes se enfrentan en una gran batalla, entre ellos para saber quien de todos es el Shaman más fuerte, el que gane podrá tener a los Grandes Espíritus, los cuales cumplen cualquier sueño o deseo del ganador- dijo Yami -Quieres decir que si yo participo y gano ¿Podré volver a casa?- pregunto Sakura esperanzada -Bueno, si la información que conseguí es cierta, si, pero yo creo que deberíamos preguntarle a Yoh- dijo Yami -Yo creo que no quiere- dijo Sakura --¿Por qué piensas eso?- pregunto el espíritu -El es un Shaman, seguro el sabía de todo eso, me lo hubiera dicho para ayudarme a volver a casa- dijo Sakura -Si es verdad, tal vez, el no sabe todo sobre los Shamanes o. quiere protegerte- dijo Yami --¿Protegerme?- pregunto Sakura -Si, de las peleas, puede ser una opción, pero ya le preguntaremos mas tarde, ahora hay que entrenar- dijo Yami seriamente -OK, pero primero déjame vestirme- dijo Sakura sacando de su pijama su llave -- ¡Oh llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, la valiente que acepto este pacto con tigo! ¡¡Libérate!!- dijo Sakura, la llave empezó a crecer tomando el tamaño de un bastón de porrista, en la parte superior, una gran estrella dorada de cinco puntas dentro de una aro, un par de alas pequeñas lo adornaba -Se que no es la primera vez que veo esto pero aun me asombro- dijo Yami mientras Sakura invocaba a Creativa y la abría para escribir algo pero se detuvo para ver a Yami -Yami, puedes salir por favor- pidió Sakura, Yami miro extrañado a Sakura pero entendió lo que le pidió -OH por favor, Sakura he visto cientos de mujeres desnudas, además, yo no te haré nada- dijo Yami --¿Has visto alguna vez a una jovencita como yo cambiándose de ropa?- pregunto Sakura con un leve sonrojo en la cara -Pues no- dijo Yami -Pues Yo no seré la primera así que sal de aquí- dijo Sakura empujando al pequeño espíritu de la habitación -Son mejores cuando no pueden verte- dijo Yami bajando, claro sino fuera porque uno de los espíritus de la casa iba a entrar al cuarto de Sakura --¡¡¡NI SIQUIERA LO INTENTES!!!- grito Yami frente al espíritu con una cara demoníaca y con los ojos rojos, haciendo que el espíritu saliera volando de allí (que más haría si no tiene piernas para correr ¬¬)  
  
Pocos minutos después, salio Sakura, con la carta Creativa pudo crear algo de ropa, llevaba puesto una franela blanca sin mangas, un pantalón azul oscuro, su cabello se lo había recogido en una cola de caballo -Te vez muy bonita- dijo Yoh detrás de ella con su sonrisa de siempre -Muchas gracias- dijo Sakura con un leve rubor en las mejillas, ambos bajaron, Sakura se fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, Yoh tenía puesto la misma ropa, su franela blanca desabotonada, sus pantalones verdes oscuros y sus inseparables audífonos naranja --¿Y qué harás hoy? Manta me dijo que el podía ayudarte a entrar a la escuela, para que no perdieras clases- dijo Yoh en la sala -Yo desearía pero, no quiero estar rodeada de gente que no conozco- dijo Sakura -Pero no estarás sola, estaremos yo y Manta jijiji- rió Yoh -Eso lo se pero yo me refiero a todo, a este lugar, a las personas, yo estoy acostumbrada a otra vida además, no quiero encariñarme con algo o alguien de aquí, yo debo volver a mi hogar- dijo Sakura -Aun así, no significa que no lo pases bien aquí además quien sabe, tal vez puedas volver aquí y vernos otra vez- dijo Yoh, Sakura sonrío al escuchar eso, era verdad, nadie le decía que no podía volver aquí, seguro encontraría alguna forma, puso algo arroz con huevos en un plato, lo llevo a la mesa y se lo dio a Yoh --¡Gracias por la comida!- dijo Yoh empezando a comer pero se detuvo al ver que Sakura no se preparo nada --¿No piensas comer algo?- pregunto -No, no tengo hambre ahora- respondió la Maestra de las Cartas -Bueno- dijo Yoh comiendo el resto su comida para después levantarse -Me voy, nos vemos más tarde- se despidió Yoh -Adiós- dijo Sakura, al oír la puerta abrir y cerrarse la sonrisa de Sakura desapareció y la tristeza apareció en sus ojos -Yami- dijo Sakura -Aquí estoy- dijo el espíritu saliendo de una de las paredes -Vamos a empezar con el entrenamiento- dijo Sakura levantándose -Deberías comer algo primero- dijo Yami -No tengo hambre- dijo Sakura abriendo la puerta que daba al jardín de la pensión, Yami miro a Sakura unos segundos para después seguirla.  
  
*** --¡¿QUÉ QUIERES QUÉ?!- Pregunto Sakura asombrada, --Quiero que golpes estos platos mientras estén en el aire- dijo Yami sosteniendo unos platos de plástico de color azul (no me pregunte donde los consiguió porque yo tampoco lo se) -Pero.-- trato de decir Sakura -Nada de pero, Sakura, el entrenamiento es tanto físico como mental, si solo tienes una buena concentración pero un cuerpo fuera de forma la posesión no funcionara bien, es igual al contrario, así que primero entrenaremos físicamente y después mentalmente- explico Yami -Pero yo nunca e hecho algo como esto, solo cuando utilizo mis cartas- dijo Sakura, Yami miro fijamente a su Shaman para después suspirar, pero se le ocurrió algo -Sakura ¿Puedo ver tus cartas?- pidió Yami -Claro pero ¿Para qué quieres verla?- pregunto la Maestra de las Cartas -Ya veras- dijo Yami mirando una por una, saco una del monte y la puso ha aparte, saco otra y una más -Estas tres cartas nos ayudara mucho en el entrenamiento- dijo Yami con felicidad, Sakura guardo las demás cartas y miro la que Yami escogió, la carta de La Pelea, La Sombra y Creativa, la de Pelea era obvio, pero las otras dos no entendía como les iba a ayudar -Como ya habrás pensado, la carta de Pelea será para tu entrenamiento físico, la de Sombra para oscurecer todos tus sentidos, eso te ayudara en tu entrenamiento mental, para que no te distraigas y Creativa, como he visto puedes crear cualquier cosa, seguro podemos crear algunos oponentes para que veamos como te ayudo el entrenamiento- explico Yami -Si, nos pueden ayudar pero aun me preocupa de porque Yoh no me dijo sobre los Shamanes desde un principio- dijo Sakura triste -Tendrá sus razones pero no pensemos en eso ahora, debes concentrarte ahora en tu entrenamiento. Invoca estas cartas- dijo Yami, Sakura asintió, saco su llave y empezó a recitar su hechizo (como todos nosotros ya los conocemos al pie de la letra el hechizo de Sakura no lo escribiré) las tres cartas ya en sus formas físicas miraban a su ama (excepto creativa que estaba en los brazos de Sakura) --Las invoque para pedirles que me ayudaran, ya saben de nuestra situación ¿Verdad?- pregunto Sakura, las dos Cartas asintieron, Creativa emitió un brillo como afirmando -Me alegro, así puedo decirles lo que haremos, parece que la única forma de volver es que participe en el Torneo de Shamanes, pero como no e recibido un entrenamiento previo debemos empezar ahora y voy a necesitar su ayuda- dijo Sakura -Usted sabe muy bien Ama que la ayudaremos en lo que sea- dijo Pelea sin mover sus labios, Sombra asintió con su cabeza y Creativa brillo con más fuerza -Muchas gracias, ahora les presentare a Yami, el es mi Espíritu Acompañante, el les explicara lo que cada una hará- dijo Sakura, las dos cartas voltearon a ver al espíritu alado, Sakura le dio a Creativa a Yami, lo agarro con su mano derecha y vio directamente a las cartas -Bueno, como ya les dijo Sakura yo soy su Espíritu Acompañante, lo que haremos es entrenarla de forma física y mental, primero con lo físico, Pelea, le enseñaras todos los movimientos que conozcas, después iremos con Sombra, la rodearas para que no vea nada y escuche, solo lo que cuando yo te diga que oiga algo la dejaras y con Creativa, crearemos oponentes para ver cuales son los resultados- explico Yami, las cartas asintieron y Creativa brillo -Entonces que esperamos ¡¡Vamos a entrenar!!- dijo Yami, Pelea se acerco a Sakura -¿Esta lista Ama?- pregunto Pelea -Si- respondió Sakura, Pelea empezó a explicar algunos movimientos básicos, primero empezaron en como dar algunos golpes con los puños, Yami miraba a ambas, se veía a simple vista que Sakura era muy torpe en esto y se reía al ver como trataba de hacerlo bien, pero su sonrisa desapareció al sentir algo, alguien los miraba, volteo y miro dos ojos oscuros mirándolos de lejos sobre un árbol, Yami frunció el seño, en la cara del sujeto apareció una sonrisa -Así que era verdad, el Torneo no será tan aburrido como pensé- dijo para luego desaparecer.  
  
--Ya.no puedo.más- Dijo Sakura sentándose en la grama del jardín -Bueno, por hoy terminamos con el entrenamiento físico, ahora empezaremos el mental- dijo Yami -Creo que eso será más fácil- dijo Sakura "Oh, eso lo que tu piensas" pensó Yami con una sonrisa -Sombra, hazlo como te explique- dijo Yami, la carta asintió y empezó a expandirse, rodeando a Sakura, la Maestra de la Cartas miraba o trataba de mirar algo pero todo estaba oscuro, ni sus propias manos podía verlas -Como ya debes darte cuenta, no puedes ver ni escuchar nada, esta idea se me ocurrió cuando recordé algo que es parecido en Izumo, quiero que te sientes y no pienses en nada, solo debes esperar ¿Entendido?- pregunto Yami -Si- respondió Sakura, se acomodo un poco y empezó a esperar, al principió no sucedió nada, pero pocos minutos después empezó a escuchar el sonido del viento 'Pense que no escucharía nada' pensó Sakura pero no pudo seguir haciéndolo porque algo lo golpeo en la espalda -- ¿Pero qué fue eso?-pregunto Sakura, --La carta Sombra te golpeo- dijo Yami -Si no lo sabías, Sombra puede crear su propio mundo, puede ser pequeño o gigantesco, puedes oír el viento o el agua pero no están allí le dije que empezara con el viento, hay varios enemigos allí pero no puedes oírlos- explico Yami -Pensé que esto sería un entrenamiento mental- dijo Sakura levantándose -Y lo es, tienes que desarrollar tus sentidos, que son parte de tu mente, debes esquivar los golpes pero no puedes atacar- dijo Yami -Pero no puedo hacer eso- dijo Sakura -Claro que puedes, cualquier humano puede si recibe un entrenamiento adecuado y también quitándose de la mente que no puede porque todo se puede, ahora siéntate, relaja tu cuerpo y mente, solo escucha el sonido del viento- dijo Yami.  
  
Sakura solo suspiro, se sentó de nuevo, y trato de escuchar algo, podía oír el viento pero en esos momentos recibió otro golpe pero en el brazo izquierdo, No trato de hacer nada, siguió en la misma posición, por 20 minutos recibió golpes desde varias direcciones hasta que, pudo escuchar algo, algo que iba en contra del viento iba directo a su cabeza, bajo un poco la cabeza, sintió una pequeña corriente de aire sobre ella --¡Lo hice!- dijo feliz pero no pudo seguir celebrando por que la golpearon en la cara -No empieces a confiarte, solo has dado el primer paso, debes seguir- dijo Yami, Sakura se toco la mejilla donde recibió el golpe, se acomodo de nuevo. Por varias horas esquivaba los golpes ya sean los que venían contra el viento o a su favor, después de unos minutos más ya nada se escuchaba -Ya puedes abrir los ojos- dijo Yami, Sakura abrió sus ojos pero los tuvo que cerrar, aunque ya el sol se ocultaba, la luz que había la molestaba -Bueno, ese es el único efecto malo de esto, la luz te lastima pero ya veras que se te pasara pronto- dijo Yami con una sonrisa -¿Ya terminamos? Que bien, ya me estaba muriendo de hambre- dijo Sakura levantándose pero se tambaleo un poco, Pelea la sostuvo para que no se cayera -Te cuidado, has estado casi todo el día sentada, tus piernas seguro se durmieron de estar tanto tiempo sin utilizarlas- dijo Yami --¿Qué hora es?- pregunto -Son casi las 6:00 PM-respondió el espíritu --¡¿Tanto?! No me di cuenta- dijo Sakura impresionada -Es normal, dentro de Sombra no tenías noción del tiempo- dijo Yami --¿Yoh y Manta ya regresaron?- pregunto Sakura -No, aun no regresan- dijo Yami, en esos momentos se escucha la puerta principal abrir y cerrarse --¡Hola ¿Hay alguien en casa?!- pregunta la inconfundible voz de Yoh -- ¡Hola Yoh!- saludo Sakura entrando -Hola Sakura.¡¿Pero qué te paso?!- pregunto Yoh viendo todos los golpes y moretones que tenía Sakura -Pues, estuve entrenando y fue algo duro- dijo Sakura con una pequeña gota de sudor en su cabeza -Entonces yo haré la cena- dijo Yoh sonriendo -No te preocupes, yo puedo hacerlo- dijo Sakura -No, se lo que es recibir un entrenamiento y necesitas descansar así que no te preocupes jijiji- dijo Yoh con su característica sonrisita, Sakura sonrío al ver a Yoh dirigirse a la cocina 'Es un buen muchacho, seguro que a Tomoyo y a Eriol le encantaría conocerlo' pensó con algo de tristeza Sakura pero no pudo seguir al sentir algo de dolor en su espalda -Traeré algo para curarte eso- dijo Yami frotando en su forma chibi.  
  
La noche gobernaba el cielo de Fumbari, en la pensión de la familia Asakura, ni un alma se veía (literalmente) en una de las habitaciones, Sakura no podía conciliar el sueño --¿No puedes dormir?- pregunto Yami frotando sobre Sakura, la Maestra de las Cartas miraba un punto de la habitación -Anoche dormiste como un bebe- dijo Yami -Es que estaba agotada por realizar la Posesión de Almas- respondió Sakura -Entonces ¿Por qué no puedes dormir?- pregunto el espíritu acercándose a Sakura -Extraño a mis amigos, a mi familia, a Shaoran- dijo Sakura con pequeñas lagrimas tratando de salir de sus ojos --¿Shaoran? Ese es un nombre chino- dijo Yami -Si, Shaoran es de China, el es mi novio- dijo Sakura con un leve tono rojo en sus mejillas -Y ¿Cómo lo conociste?- pregunto el espíritu tomando su forma chibi y acercándose más a Sakura -Bueno, el llego a mi escuela pasado algunos meses desde que libere a las cartas- dijo Sakura -Las Cartas Sakura- dijo Yami -Antes eran conocidas como Cartas Clow, el es el descendiente directo del Mago Clow y pues, el vino a Tomoeda para recolectar las cartas, éramos rivales pero al pasar el tiempo nos hicimos amigos, cuando por fin conseguimos capturar a la ultima carta, vino el juicio- dijo Sakura -- ¿Juicio?- pregunto extrañado Yami -Si, ese Juicio era para saber si era digna de poseer a las cartas, fue realizado por Yue, uno de los dos guardianes, el otro era Kero que estuvo desde el comienzo con migo, como yo era la elegida por el, debía hacer el Juicio, pero Shaoran como también capturo algunas cartas lo realizo, el perdió y después seguí yo, para pasar el Juicio tenía que vencer a Yue pero yo no quería- dijo Sakura --¿Por qué no?- pregunto Yami -Porque la identidad falsa de Yue era la del mejor amigo de mi hermano mayor, y en ese entonces yo creía que estaba enamorada de el pero después de un tiempo me di cuenta de lo que sentía era solo un gran cariño, casi perdí ese Juicio y pude ver un mundo en donde nadie poseía sentimientos, fue una visión horrible y muy triste- dijo La Maestra -Pero ganaste, las cartas son tuyas- dijo Yami -Si, pero no había terminado mi misión, era solo el comienzo de algo nuevo, después sucedieron cosas extrañas, la presencia del Mago Clow se podía sentir y muchas cosas pasaron, tenía que cambiar las Cartas Clow a Cartas Sakura, era algo muy agotador, en esos sucesos llego alguien que sería un gran amigo para mí, Eriol, que al final resulto ser la reencarnación del Mago Clow, realmente, sino el no hubiera hecho lo que hizo, ahora mis cartas no estarían con migo y solo hubieran sido cartas normales- termino de contar Sakura --¿Y como es que tu y Shaoran terminaron siendo novios?- pregunto el espíritu -Pues, después de cambiar las dos ultimas cartas el me lo dijo, realmente no sabía que hacer, no podía verlo a la cara sin sonrojarme, en casi todo un año el sentía algo por mí y yo no me di cuenta, estaba muy confundida, solo cuando recibí la llamada de mi mejor amiga, Tomoyo, ella me dijo que Shaoran regresaría a su país, yo no podía creerlo, me sentía muy mal, yo no quería que se fuera, de allí nació la primera carta que cree y supe lo que sentía, fui directamente al aeropuerto para verlo, quería decírselo pero, no pude, pero el me regalo un osito y me prometió regresar, después de varios meses, cuando me escuela iba a realizar una obra, el llego, Tomoyo y la prima de Shaoran, Meiling hacían lo imposible de que yo le digiera lo que sentía por el, pero cosas extrañas pasaron otra vez, mis cartas se iban de mi y se iban con otra carta, llamada Vacío, cada vez que una carta se alejaba de mi y llegaba con ella, parte de la ciudad desaparecida, mis amigos, familia y guardianes desaparecieron, parecía el fin pero, había una forma de detenerla, yo no quería pero debía hacerlo- dijo Sakura --¿Cuál era esa forma?- pregunto Yami -Debía ofrecer mis sentimientos a esa carta, si era para salvar a las personas que yo quería, lo haría, pero fue Shaoran quien iba a entregar los suyos, yo no quería que pasara y desee que no me olvidara, no sin antes decirle lo que sentía, creo que en esos momentos mi carta me escucho, porque se unió con Vacío, pero yo creía que Shaoran me olvido y se lo dije, de todos modos se lo dije, no me importaba si no me recordara y ya no sintiera ese sentimiento que sentía por mi, se lo dije, y el, no me olvido, aun me amaba- termino de contar Sakura -Que lindo, amor como ese es muy difícil de ver hoy en día- dijo Yami para después dar un pequeño bostezo -Bueno, yo me voy a dormir, espero que puedas descansar Sakura- dijo Yami desapareciendo, Sakura sonrío, se levanto del futón y agarro sus cartas, busco y busco hasta que encontró la que deseaba, una niña con un largo vestido al igual que su cabello que lo tenía suelto, con dos pequeñas alas detrás de su cabeza y un corazón alado en sus manos, la Carta Esperanza "No debo perder la esperanza, tu siempre me recuerdas eso querida amiga mía, y más que nunca debo conservarla" pensó Sakura poniendo la carta en el monte y volviendo a acostarse.  
  
***  
  
Aunque el sol no estaba en su punto más alto, el calor era insoportable, Manta y Sakura se encontraban sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol, el pequeño trataba de lanzarse aire con unos papeles, tenía puesto su uniforme del colegio, Sakura llevaba puesto una blusa blanca de mangas cortas y unos pantalones cortos que le cubría hasta las rodillas, estaba en el mismo estado que su pequeño amigo -Que calor- dijo Sakura mirando el cielo -Anoche, me encontré con alguien muy parecido a ti Yoh- dijo Manta en un intento de olvidar el calor --¡Eso es imposible, yo no tengo ningún hermano gemelo!- contesto el Shaman sin ver a su amigo -No me refiero a ningún gemelo- dijo Manta -¡Entonces se trataba de mi hermana gemela!- dijo Yoh -No, sino que era alguien igual de misterioso que tu- dijo Manta -¡Ya entiendo lo que quieres decir!- dijo Yoh -Que conversación más cansada- dijo Manta en un suspiro por el cansancio -Yoh ¿Qué estas haciendo?- pregunto Sakura mirando a su amigo, el Shaman movía todo su cuerpo como si estuviera haciendo ejercicio -¡Estoy luchando contra el calor!- respondió -Ya veo, pensé que estas haciendo algún tipo de entrenamiento- dijo Manta -¡Ahora que lo dices, desde que llegue no he hecho ningún tipo de entrenamiento!- dijo Yoh -Por favor, no hablen de entrenamientos, solo de oír esa palabra me siento cansada- pidió Sakura -Pero ¿Por qué?- pregunto Manta -Yami me levanto hoy a las 5:00 para entrenar, estuve aprendiendo algunas formas de defenderme y atacar con mi carta Pelea y cuando termine me dijo que ya termino el calentamiento y empezaríamos con el entrenamiento, estoy agotada- dijo Sakura -Yo también, y me sorprende que Yoh pueda moverse así- dijo Manta -¡Lo que pasa es que ustedes tratan de escapar del calor, pero si lo enfrentan como yo, sus vidas pueden ser más divertidas!- dijo Yoh -No entendí lo que dijiste pero parece que te estas divirtiendo- dijo Manta viendo el cielo, Sakura miro a donde se encontraba Yoh -¡¡¡Yoh!!!- dijo preocupada la Maestra de las Cartas, Manta miro a donde se encontraba su amigo, el Shaman se encontraba desmayado en medio de un charco de agua -Yoh ¿Estas bien? ¡Yoh!- dijo Manta preocupado.  
  
*** En un pequeño lugar de descanso vemos a los tres amigos sentados, Yoh se encontraba bebiendo un tarro lleno de agua hasta dejarlo sin una gota -Me siento como nuevo- dijo Yoh con una sonrisa -Ya vez, por hacer esos hábitos tan raros te deshidrataste- dijo Manta -Solo fue un descuido, nada más- dijo Yoh -Aquí esta su orden- dijo una ancianita de lo mas agradable portando una bandeja con cuatro grandes copas llenas de helado -¡¡¡Delicioso!!!- dijo Yoh con una gran sonrisa, frente a el dos copas llenas de helado -Si comes tanto te enfermaras Yoh- dijo Sakura -El otro no es para mi, es para mi amigo- dijo Yoh sacando una tablilla negra de uno de sus bolsillo y poniéndola en la mesa -¡Pero Yoh, esta prohibido sacar las tablillas de tu casa, las tablillas son para que nuestros ancestro puedan.!- Manta iba a continuar su regaño a Yoh, cuando el Shaman lo detuvo -Ya lo se Manta, pero esta yo la hice- dijo Yoh golpeando el borde la copa con su cuchara, de pronto varias esferas azules aparecen y el espíritu del legendario Samurai aparece --¡¡¡AAAHHH ES AMIDAMARU!!!- grito el enano cabezón -Come antes de que se derrite- dijo Yoh con una sonrisa -Mucha gracias, eres muy amable- dijo Amidamaru -Hola Amidamaru- saludo Sakura -Hola señorita Sakura, esa tablilla es muy practica y de un buen tamaño- dijo Amidamaru -¿De un buen tamaño?- pregunto Manta -Así es, Amidamaru puede ir con migo gracias a esta tablilla para que el no se canse, además, el puede despertarme en las mañanas entumeciendo mi cuerpo, si me pierdo el me ayuda a indicarme el camino y ya no me da miedo si tipos más fuertes que yo se meten con migo, esas son las ventajas que uno tiene al tener su Espíritu Acompañante- dijo con una sonrisa -Ya veo y ¿Dónde esta Yami?- pregunto Manta a Sakura -Me dijo que tenía que hacer algo- dijo Sakura para después probar su helado.  
  
Mientras esto ocurría, el espíritu alado se encontraba en el cementerio, sentado en una de las tumbas mirando a los demás espíritus jugar o hacer otra cosa -Que envidian me dan, no se preocupan por nada, tal vez de sus asuntos pendientes o de otra cosa pero nada más- se dijo, de la nada una sombra aparece detrás del, inclinándose -Dime ¿Encontraste la información que te pedí que buscaras?- pregunto Yami -Así es y es el, debe tener cuidado Mi Lord, es muy poderoso- dijo la sombra -Si, en especial hacer lo que hizo sin ayuda, solo he visto un caso como el suyo, pero ese tipo necesito ayuda, en cambio el, no dudo que hizo un pacto con el mismo demonio por tener lo que tiene ahora- dijo Yami -Si necesita algo más- pidió Yami --dígamelo Mi Lord- dijo la sombra -Si, necesito que me lo traigas- dijo Yami -Si Mi Lord- dijo la sombra desapareciendo de la misma forma en que apareció. Yami suspiro para mirar el cielo azul -Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien- se dijo para calmar su angustia.  
  
*** Al día siguiente, Sakura se encontraba paseando por la ciudad, llevaba puesto un vestido largo de un color azul claro -No se como demonios me convenciste para cancelar el entrenamiento para venir a pasear- dijo Yami con los brazos cruzados -Yami, no todo es entrenamiento, además, si voy a quedarme un tiempo aquí debo conocer mejor el lugar- dijo Sakura viendo tiendas diferentes -Lo se, pero no sabemos cuando puede aparecer un Shaman o cuando comience el Torneo de Shamanes- dijo Yami. Sakura miro un momento a su espíritu -Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien, siempre que me siento mal o triste me digo esto- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, Yami miro por un momento a su Shaman para sonreír, casi todo el día estuvieron paseando y Yami indicándole el camino cuando se confundía o se perdía, el sol ya se ocultaba, Sakura caminaba de regreso a la pensión con Yami a su lado hasta que se encontró con dos personas -¡¡Yoh, Manta!! ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Sakura -Es que estuvimos hablando sobre los Shamanes- dijo Manta -Sobre. los Shamanes- dijo Sakura -Si- dijo con una sonrisa pero con algo de tristeza en los ojos, cosa que solo noto Yami, Yoh hablo sobre el Shaman King y los Grandes Espíritus, claro cuando Manta dijo algo -¡¡Yoh, es el, Len Tao!!- dijo Manta señalando a un joven del otro lado de la calle, Sakura miro a donde señalaba su pequeño amigo, del otro lado un joven de su misma edad los miraba con unos ojos más frió que el hielo, de un color ámbar, su cabello, de un morado oscuro y un tipo de peinado muy extraño, tenía puesto una camisa blanca con un abrigo color amarillo, y unos pantalones cortos negros. 'Esos ojos. dan algo de miedo' pensó Sakura, la luz se puso verde, dando paso a los peatones, ambos Shamanes empezaron a caminar y a la mitad de la calle ambos se detienen -¡Hola!- saludo alegre, Len miro a los dos espíritus -Veo que ambos poseen buenas herramientas, en especial tu- mirando a Sakura -Ellos no son herramientas son nuestros amigos y te pido que te retractes de haber dicho eso- dijo sin su sonrisa -Son sus amigos. Jajajajaja- empezó a reír el joven chino, Sakura e Yoh, ambos miraban serio a Len Tao -Oíste lo que dijo Bason- dijo Len sonriendo, a su lado apareció un gran espíritu de un general chino, sus parte de su cabeza era oculta por la sombra que producía su casco, después de reír, Len siguió caminando y se paro al lado de ambos Shamanes -Este lugar solo necesita un Shaman, los estaré esperando en donde las estrellas brillan- y siguió su camino, perdiéndose entre las sombras -Tipos como ellos me sorprenden que sean Shamanes, por lo regular los que ven a los espíritus tiene un corazón bueno- dijo Yami -Así es y dudo que el sea la excepción- dijo Yoh.  
  
*** La noche seguía avanzando, las estrellas brillan sobre el tejado de la pensión Asakura, Sakura miraba las estrellas, acompañada por la Carta Carrera -Donde las estrellas brillan- dijo Sakura -Solo hay un lugar donde las estrellas pueden brillar más en esta ciudad llenas de luces- dijo Yami mirando a la pequeña criatura -El cementerio de la ciudad- dijo levantándose pero sin dejar de cargar a la criatura mágica -Sakura- dijo Yami, la Maestra de las Cartas miro a su espíritu, este tomo su forma normal, entre sus brazos llevaba algo alargado cubierto por tela, la parte superior era la que se notaba más porque en la punta algo sobresalía, era un poco mas grande que el brazo del ser alado -Quería dártelo cuando probáramos como fue tu entrenamiento, pero viendo todo esto, creo que lo mejor es dártelo ahora- dijo Yami entregándoselo a Sakura, Carrera salto de los brazos de su ama al suelo, Sakura lo recibió, era algo pesado -Lo abrirás si es necesario pelear contra ese Len Tao- dijo Yami frotando hacía la salida, Sakura sonrió y empezó a seguirlo. Faltaba poco para llegar al cementerio, de pronto sintió la energía de los espíritus y la de la Posesión de Almas -¡La batalla ya empezó, debemos darnos prisa!- dijo Sakura corriendo más rápido, Yami volaba al lado de su ama, el podía sentir las mismas energías, pero algo no le gustaba, los poderes estaban demasiado parejos, cuando vio a ese joven, sintió que sus poderes era muy superiores, "Esto no me gusta nada" pensó. Por fin llegaron, había motocicletas tiradas en el suelo, una destrozada y un aire acondicionado también (XD como rió al recordar eso) pero todo era ignorado por la batalla que se llevaba allí, los dos Shamanes parecían no querer rendirse pero -Basta de jugar ¡Bason, Posesión al 100%!- grito Len, Sakura se asombro al sentir la gran cantidad de poder pero su asombro fue superado por otro al ver a su amigo ser herido por el ataque del joven chino, el silencio reino por unos segundos, segundos que parecieron horas sin fin, al ver que Len preparaba otro ataque, la hechicera no perdió tiempo y se lanzo a salvar a su amigo -¡Yami, concédeme tu alma!- grito Sakura corriendo, Yami se disolvió para tomar su forma chibi -¡Fusión de Almas!- introduciendo la alma del ser alado -¡Ataque de la Cuchilla Dorada!- grito Len lanzando una lluvia de cuchillas contra Yoh, pero su ataque nunca llego, Sakura giraba con ambos manos el paquete que le dio Yami, cuando Len detuvo el ataque para ver quien se fue el que evito que matara a Yoh, las telas que cubrían el objeto estaban destrozadas y llevadas por el viento, una gran hojilla de metal resplandecía con la luz de la luna, una gran Hoz era lo que Yami le dio a Sakura "Una. Hoz" pensó asombrada Sakura -¡No te distraigas!- grito Yami, Sakura miro justo a tiempo para detener uno de los ataques de Len "Mis movimientos, son más rápidos que antes y soy algo más ágil" pensó la Maestra de Cartas -Es gracias al entrenamiento y yo pensando que había perdido el tiempo- dijo Yami sonriendo -Di algo parecido y busco a otro espíritu- dijo Sakura deteniendo otro ataque y tratando de atacar a Len pero se fijo que el mismo tipo que ataco hace algunos días estaba allí ayudando a Yoh y llevándoselo -Creo que lo mejor es huir- dijo Sakura -Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Yami, Sakura esquivo otro ataque y saltando hacía atrás dando una pirueta, aterrizando sobre una lapida para salir corriendo -Ya nos veremos- dijo Len caminando.  
  
Sakura siguió a los motociclistas hasta a un hospital, entro corriendo y se encontró a Manta -¡Sakura!- dijo el pequeño -Manta ¿Cómo se encuentra Yoh?- pregunto preocupada Sakura -En estos momentos lo esta revisando el doctor- dijo Ryu entrando en la sala de espera en donde los dos amigos se encontraban, Sakura se puso en la defensiva al verlo -No te preocupes Sakura, No te atacare- dijo Ruy -Como. ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- pregunto Sakura -Tu me lo dijiste cuando pues. estuve a punto de lastimar a tus amigos, lo siento mucho- dijo Ryu juntando sus manos y poniéndolas frente a su cara -Te perdono Ryu- sonrió Sakura, Ryu sonrió y tomo su casco que estaba en uno de los asientos de la sala -No se preocupen por su amigo, el medico es un amigo mío, el hará que sus heridas se curen más rápido, adiós- se despidió Ryu, Sakura lo miro hasta que salio del lugar para luego sentarse a descansar -Len Tao es muy poderoso- dijo Manta -Si, debí llegar antes para ayudar a Yoh- dijo Sakura -No te pongas mal, no sabíamos que el tuviera ese poder- dijo Yami, Sakura solo asintió con los ojos llenos de tristeza. Los minutos pasaban como horas para los dos amigos hasta que 15 minutos después salio el medico -¿Son los amigos de Yoh?-pregunto, era un hombre de edad media, de cabello negro con algunas canas y una barba en forma de candado -Si somos nosotros ¿Cómo se encuentra Yoh?- pregunto Manta -El se encuentra bien, necesita unos días de reposo, pueden verlo si quieren- dijo ambos fueron a la habitación donde su amigo descansaba -Hola- saludo este con su sonrisa de siempre, Amidamaru estaba a su lado -Vaya paliza que les dieron- dijo Yami para luego quedar estrellado en suelo por Sakura -Como te atreves a decir eso- dijo enojada -No, el tiene razón, por no haber entrenado nos gano, eso le estaba diciendo a Amidamaru- dijo Yoh -Yoh, estaba preocupado, gracias a Ryu pudimos traerte aquí y Sakura entretuvo a Len- dijo Manta -Pues, muchas gracias Sakura jijiji- rió Yoh -No tienes que darme las gracias, eres mi amigo, debía hacer algo- dijo Sakura ruborizada, el comentario pareció afectar al pequeño cabezón -Ya regreso, buscare algo de beber- dijo Sakura saliendo, los espíritus y Shaman se pusieron hablar mientras salía la Maestra de las Cartas, al final del pasillo encontró una maquino de refresco y café, puso algunas monedas y oprimió los botones de las bebidas, la maquina hizo un ruido y tres latas cayeron y las saco, pero no se movió de allí, seguía pensando en el combate, estuvo un rato allí para irse a la habitación donde estaban todos, cuando entro todos estaban con las bocas abiertas y los ojos en blanco y Yoh riéndose como el sabía --¿Y por qué todos tiene esa cara?- pregunto extrañada -No preguntes- dijo Yami pero Yoh dejo de sonreír, Sakura miro por la ventana, allí estaba afuera Len --¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHH!!! ¡Nos encontró!- dijo Manta, Yoh estaba a punto de levantarse sino fuera por la Hoz que estaba apuntado a su cuello -¡¡¿¿Pero que estas haciendo??!!- pregunto Manta al ver a su amiga haciendo eso -Sakura- dijo Yoh -Tu te quedaras aquí Yoh, necesitas descansar, combatiré en tu lugar- dijo Sakura -Pero si Yoh no le gano, como crees que tu le ganaras- dijo Manta mas preocupado, Yoh miro a los ojos de Sakura y sonrió -OK- fue lo único que dijo para que el pequeño empezara a gritarle pero Sakura salio de allí con Yami a su lado -Así que el muy cobarde de Yoh Asakura te mando en su lugar- dijo Len -El no puede luchar ahora, por eso yo seré tu oponente pero lucharemos en un lugar donde no haya nadie- dijo Sakura con la mirada sería.  
  
*** En alguna parte afueras de la ciudad, al campo abierto u unos pequeños bosquecillos, se encontraba los dos Shamanes con sus respetivas armas -¡¡Yami/Bason, concédeme tú alma!!- los espíritus obedecieron los ordenes de sus respetivos amos y se volvieron como el viento posándose en sus manos -¡¡Fusión de Almas!!- los Shamanes introdujeron a los espíritus, el combate había dado inicio, el primero en atacar fue Len, Sakura lo detuvo fácilmente -Eres muy buena, mejor que tu amigo Yoh, pero solo utilizas un 15% en cambio yo estoy utilizando el 30%-- dijo Len -No importa los porcentajes, yo te venceré- dijo decidida Sakura atacándolo pero Len lo detuvo -Además de hermosa eres ruda, me gusta- dijo, la pelea siguió, ninguno de los dos estaba lastimado pero no podían acertar porque el otro lo detenía -Este juego me esta casando ¡¡Bason!!- dijo Len y la energía aumento en el chino, Len lanzo varias ataques, Sakura apenas pudo detener algunos, recibiendo algunas heridas en los brazos y piernas -¡¡Ataque de la Cuchilla Dorada!!- Len realizaba su mejor ataque, Sakura pudo lograr esquivarlo apenas --¡Rápido, al bosque!- dijo Yami, Sakura corrió adentrándose al pequeño bosque, moviéndose de un lado a otro -Tu espíritu es muy inteligente, dentro de este bosque, no puedo usar con mayor libertad mis habilidades- dijo Len cortando ramas y árboles "Como puede decir eso, si el tiene casi el control total de esta pelea" pensó Sakura ocultándose pero no por mucho tiempo porque el árbol donde ella estaba fue cortado, tratando de evitar y detener los ataques del joven Chino pero era casi imposible -Si me entregas tu espíritu, te dejare vivir, sería una lastima dañar un rostro tan bello como el tuyo- dijo Len -Primero muerta- dijo Sakura -OK, tu lo pediste ¡¡Ataque de la Cuchilla Dorada!!-- Sakura no pudo detener ni esquivar el ataque, el grito que dio hubiera puesto los pelos de punta a cualquiera, Sakura callo al suelo, fuera del pequeño bosque, apenas se podía levanta con la Hoz -Si un Shaman no puede tener un buen control sobre su espíritu ni tener sus pensamientos iguales jamás lograra usar el 100% de la posesión- dijo Len acercándose -Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien- dijo Sakura al mismo tiempo que Yami -¡¡Ataque de la Cuchilla Dorada!!- el ataque se dirigía directo a Sakura, pero de un rápido movimiento lo detuvo --¡¡¿¿Cómo??!! Utilizo el 100% de la fusión es imposible- dijo anonadado Len -Pero tu mismo lo dijiste, Yami y yo logramos un solo pensamiento y deseo en nuestros corazones- dijo Sakura -¡¡Cállate!!- grito Len -Has perdido Len Tao- dijo Sakura preparándose para atacar -¡¡¡¡ATAQUE DE LA CUCHILLA DORADA!!!!- el ataque esta vez fue mayor, Sakura estaba como, haciendo un baile con la Hoz, después de moverse grito -¡¡Danza de la Muerte!!- de pronto miles de energías alargas de color azulado venían horizontal, vertical y diagonal hacía Len (es muy fácil, si alguien ha visto animes en donde se utilicen espadas como en Rurouni Kenshin, pues así es como se vería) el joven chino no lo pudo esquivar, hiriéndolo gravemente y destrozando su lanza "Me venció, una chiquilla" pensó antes de caer al suelo, Sakura poco después cayo al suelo boca arriba, cansada por todo, pero una sombra salio de la nada y se acerco a la Maestra de Cartas, puso su mano en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de la joven de ojos verdes levantándosela -Hermosa y poderosa, realmente eres la indicada- dijo con una sonrisa para después robarle un beso --¡Sakura!- se escucho una voz, la sombra puso delicadamente la cabeza de la joven en el suelo y desapareciendo en el aire, dos personas se acercaron al cuerpo de Sakura, la cual dormía placidamente "Shaoran" fue el pensamiento de ella.  
  
Fin del segundo capitulo, perdón por el retraso a los que esperaban que lo continuara, tratare de actualizar más rápido, por los momentos les deseo un feliz año nuevo a todos. 


End file.
